The Purple Dragon's Fire
by Prophecies-Destiny-Dragon
Summary: A Dark Fire is powering, to destroy Spyro's world. Can he save it from heaven? Or will he be forced to watch it be detroyed? This stories them song is called 'Be one with th fire' I wrote it myself.
1. Prolouge

The lives of the purple dragons' have always been mostly the same, they save the world, then die saving it again. None of them ever had a life quite like Spyro's though...

_It was warm, a perfect spring day, as I remember it. I looked down at the world I had long left. Everything was peaceful, thanks to Spyro and Cynder. Everything had been like it was for a long time. Untill it was wrecked, by a fire no one could control. It was known as the Destrution Fire. It was a fire like no other. Years ago, it had been doused, they thought it would never re-light, but somehow, it did. It re-lit that day, in a golden cup. It was cold to touch while powering. But once it had powered up, it would burst to life, crossing the world, burning it to ashes. It was hard to stop it, harder to escape it. But every time it lit, it was stopped. It was stopped because a purple dragon was alive to stop it. And only two purple dragons were alive when it lit. Meaning, as you may have guessed, it has only lit twice. Untill that day of course. I was worried when I saw it lit again, Spyro was dead, he couldn't help, could he? But he was already on this track, he had seen it too, from the same heaven I saw it from. And he was already planning to fix it._


	2. Meaning in Melodies

"Spyro! There has to be something we can do! That fire will destroy the world! We can't let it!'' Cynder wailed. "Cynder, I know, I wish we could do something too, but we can't. Cynder, we're dead, this is heaven, what can we do from heaven?" Spyro asked. "Alot," came an unfamilar voice. "Who said that?" Spyro demanded. "I did," A sleek black dragoness stepped out from the shadows of the room. "Whoa re you?" Spyro asked. "My name is Nariana," she said. "Do we know you?" Spyro asked. "No, not really, but I know the two of you, especially you, Cynder," Nariana said. Spyro stepped in front of Cynder. "How do you know us?" Spyro yelled. "No need to raise your voice, Spyro. Cynder, is my daughter, no need to fear me," Nariana said. "What!" Cynder said. "You're my mom?" "Yes Cynder, I am," Nariana replied. Tears welled up in cynder's eyes. She darted out from behind Spyro, into her mothers wings. "Mom... I never knew..." Cynde said. "Never knew that you had a mom?" Nariana asked. "Yeah," Cynder said. Nariana pulled away from her daughter. "Now, you say there is nothing you can do about the Destruction Fire? Well, there is, there is plenty you can do form heaven, you only need to try," Nariana said. "I have soemthing that may help you figure out what to do," she unroled a peice of paper that she had had in her hand the whole time. "I write this, it's a song, it's called 'Be One with the fire' I think it will help to tell you what you need to do," Nariana said, then she began to sing:

"Be one with the Dragon,

one with the air,

one with the dragonfly and the fire everywhere

Be one with the rabbit,

one with the bear,

one with the trees and the fire growing near

The fire's drawing closer,

so follow in my lead,

there's nothing that we need but the strength of our own hearts

Close your eyes, open up your heart,

the fire that we hold, is everything be gone

We'll over-power, the burning flames,

the order of our world will once again be serene

Be one with the Dragon,

one with the air,

one with the dragonfly and the fire everywhere

Be one with the rabbit,

one with the bear,

one with the trees and the fire growing near

Over-power, the fire drawing near,"

"I hope this will help you," Nariana said. She handed Cynder the paper, and walked off. "Whjat help was that suposed to be?" Spyro asked. "I'm not sure, I think she's trying to tell us somthing through a song, but why? And how?" Cynder replied. "Well, we'll ahve to figure it out apparently," Spyro said. "Aparently so," Cynder answered.

**The song 'Be one with the fire' is mine! I wrote it myself, no one can use it!**


End file.
